


The Creativity Twins AU : their creation

by Trashywriter



Series: The Creativity Twins AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashywriter/pseuds/Trashywriter
Summary: Roman and Remus had to come from some where, so this is how they came to be.This is an AU, and I can take requests for some story ideas.
Series: The Creativity Twins AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130822
Kudos: 5





	The Creativity Twins AU : their creation

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea while listening to the song Evelyn Evelyn by Evelyn Evelyn, I reccomend it, it's a good song.

He appeared when Thomas was 4 years old. The young human had just watched his first Disney movie, Snow white and the Seven Dwarfs, with his brother, and he imagined himself in the place of the prince for a few hours afterwards. 

But later that day, Thomas and his brother got in a small fight over something stupid. And Thomas thought about what would happen if he threw the fork at his brother. But he didn't do that, fortunately. 

Patton and Logan knew that two new sides would appear. Patton was excited for the two new kiddos to appear in the mindplace, Logan, on the other hand, pinched his nose at his fellow Side's puppy dog excitement. The two sides walk (well in Patton's case ran) to the "creator room". The room where all of the sides are made. 

The door to the room flashed red and green with a crown and an octopus symbol. Patton was confused. When Logan appeared it was only one colour and one symbol, not two. Logan looked at the door with fascination. He knows Patton saw the Creator room create him, the father figure side had told him what happened, but he had never seen it for himself. Logan immediately took out his notepad to take notes. But then he saw the look on Patton's face. But before he could ask what's wrong, the door opened. But who came out was not what the Logic and the Morality side was expecting. 

The side was about 4 foot tall, had brown hair, with a white strip at the front which fell across his eyes. His eyes flickered between red and green. But whenever his eyes would flicker to green, purple eyeshadow would appear above the eyes. His clothes looked different then what the other two sides were expecting. The clothes were white with a red stash across his chest. But there were black splashes of black fabric on the prince type clothes. Along with green on the stash. On the shoulders were little strings of black and white beads. "Um..h-hi, where am I?" The side asked.

Patton and Logan were a bit taken back, because when the side spoke it sounded like there were two people speaking out of sync with each other. Patton walked towards the taller side and cleared his throat quietly. "Hiya! I'm the Morality side, and my name is Patton. That over there is Logic, his name is Logan. What's your name and your side kiddo?" Patton asked. Putting on a calm and comforting smile. The new side visibly relaxed and smiled back. "Um, I'm Remans, and I'm creativity." "Well it's nice to meet you Remans. Oh oh, since you're a new side there's going to be a room for you. Do you wanna find it?" 

Patton asked the taller side excitedly. Remans nodded and followed Patton to a different part of the mindplace. 

While this was all happening Logan was watching, making notes on the situation. Logan may have only been here for 10 months but he knew that new sides were meant the same size as Thomas. 

He shook it off as a fluke and went into his room to write up his notes on Side Creation. A few months later something strange things started to happen. 

Sometimes Logan, Patton and Remans would be talking, and when Remans should have answered he would go silent instead, his eyes would stay red or green longer than normal and after 30 or more seconds he would say a reply. 

Sometimes Remans eyes would stay red for the whole day, and the next day they would stay green, but he would be incredibly unfiltered. Some days Logan and Patton could hear Remans talking to himself in his room, and when they asked him about it he would change the subject. During the years many more sides appeared : Deceit, sass, sleep, self-care, Hatred, ignorance, grief and Paranoia, but none of them looked like Remans. 

But when Thomas turned 14 something happened. 

Remans disappeared with no explanation. 

Patton, Logan and some of the dark sides searched everywhere, the light mindplace, the dark mindplace, the memory room, the imagination place. Remans was gone. 

But there was one place they didn't look, the forgotten room.

The forgotten Room was the one Room in the whole of the Mindplace no one went into. Because if you were in there for too long, everyone would forget you. So Remans knew no one would find him in there, because something was wrong with him. Terribly wrong. 

For the past few years he could hear voices in his head. It would drive him crazy some days. And today it was worse. Sure the two voices would argue, but not on this scale. He wasn't even sure what caused it. But he wanted it to stop. He tried yelling at them to stop, but only the voices of the two voices would come out of his mouth. He tried to scream, threaten, yell, beg, but nothing worked. All that came out of his mouth was the arguing.

They just kept arguing and arguing. 

He then fell down to the floor, tears falling from his eyes, his hands gripping his hair, pulling out large chunks. He begged and screamed for them to stop. 

He curled himself up into the fetal position, silent tears streaming down his face as the yelling also made his head split. 

Spilt. 

That word. Spilt. He knew what it meant, thanks to Logan, it meant to break something forcefully apart. 

Remans knew what he had to do. 

He wiped the tears off his face and stood up. He needed to get to the portal separation area, or whatever Patton had called it.

He cracked the door open ajar to see if there was anyone there. He looked at one of the many clocks in the mindplace and saw that it was 01:45 AM, the two voices suddenly got louder and Remans flinched at the loudness of Red eyes and Green eyes. 

He slowly made his way to the portal separating the Dark Sides from the Light Sides. He then thought about two different sides based on his appearance.

One with red eyes, white prince outfit and a red stash across his chest. He would be Creativity and his name would be Roman.

The other one with green eyes with purple eyeshadow and a white strip of hair, a black prince outfit and a green stash, along with black strings with small black beads. He would be Intrusive Thoughts and his name would be Remus. 

Remans didn't know what would happen to him, but all he knew was that the voices would finally stop. 

As he thought about the two different sides his body started to glow white, and the body started to form into two different people. 

Finally, he Split.

The two new sides were thrown into two separate directions. The one with red eyes into the light side of the Mindplace and the one with Green eyes thrown into the Dark side of the mindplace.

 _Roman opened his eyes. Roman? Huh, Roman must be his name, pretty creative. Oh Creativity was his side. What the heck is a side_. 

**Remus opened his eyes? Remus? Cool name, almost sounds like Pee on us? Oh Intrusive Thought was his side. What the fudge is a side.**

The two sides walked away from the portal, not knowing about where they came from, only their name and their side, whatever that means. 

_Roman walked into the Commons Room, he did not know what that means but he knows it's called that. When he saw 3 people, Self-care, Logic and Morality. For some reason he knew he rarely saw Self-care, but he's not sure how._

The three sides looked at Roman, all three looked confused. "Was there a side created today?" _Self-care asked, incredibly confused_ . " I'm not sure, perhaps we were too busy looking for….where we looking for someone?" _Logic asked, mid-sentence, looking around to the other two. The others shook their heads._

_Morality then skipped up to Roman and put his hand out for Roman to shake_. "Hiya Kiddo, my name is Patton, I'm Morality, that is Logic, his name is Logan, that's Self-care, his name is Aaron. What's your name kiddo?" 

_Roman felt like he should know these people, but he shook it off as apart of his side "programming"_

**Remus walked through the dark tunnel, then his foot hit something.**

**A bottle of Deodorant. But Remus didn't know that it was deodorant. So he did what any logical person would do. He ate some.**

**It was tasty.**

**He walked in the corridor until he reached a door, he ate some more deodorant as he opened the door.**

**When he opened it 5 people, who previously had their backs to the door, quickly whipped around to see this version of Thomas eating Deodorant.**

"Who the hell are you?"

**The figure in dark orange asked, for some reason Remus knew he was ignorance.**

"Hm Remmushs." 

**Remus said with his mouth full of Deodorant.**

**Then a person in yellow and had a black clock on, who Remus knew for some reason was Deceit, walked up to Remus.**

"You're a new side, huh, must not have noticed the Creator Room creating a new side. Always, I'm Deceit, but you can definitely not call me Janus. Lime over there is Hatred, he's called Alfeus, the purple is, paranoia, also known as Virgil, Orange is Ignorance, he is called Marius. What's your name, kid, after you've finished your meal. Why you are even eating deodorant anyways?"

**Janus muttered to himself as he saw what Remus was eating.**

**Remus then introduced himself.**

Over the years the two "twins" fit in perfectly with their respected sides. But every so often the other would hear their opposite sides' thoughts. But they never thought anything of it.

Well not until they accidentally met each other in their Imagery World's. 

But that's a different story, for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, please leave a request to an idea for this AU, I will not be accepting smut or incest. I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, those are really my strong suit. 
> 
> Stay safe ~ Em


End file.
